This invention relates to plastic compositions adapted for use in contact with the skin, to the manufacture thereof, and to articles formed therewith. More particularly, the invention relates to a plastic composition formed as a pad for application to the skin, especially, which may be formed as a sealing pad for an ostomy appliance and which also has other applications.
Certain abdominal surgery, such as colostomy, ileostomy, ureterostomy and the like, results in an opening in the abdominal wall from which extends a stoma for drainage of the interior of the abdominal cavity. A drainage appliance is employed to contain the waste discharged from the body, and it includes a face plate or ring surrounding the stoma and having a drainage pouch or bag mounted thereon to receive the waste. The appliance is supported on the wearer by a belt or strap. A sealing pad or gasket in the form of a ring is employed between the skin of the wearer and the face plate, to prevent leakage and keep the toxic fluids off of adjacent surfaces of the body, and to hold the appliance in place.
While several materials have been employed for forming the sealing pad of an ostomy appliance, pads based upon the inclusion of karaya powder currently are used widely. Such a pad is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,647. Karaya has certain disadvantages, however. It is a nutrient substance which is capable of supporting the growth of microorganisms, not only in use, but when contaminated in storage prior to use. Karaya compositions are lacking in cohesiveness and, therefore, may break down in pieces, which may plug the valve employed at the bottom of the drainage pouch where employed in some instances. Also, it is difficult to form a sealing pad in a shape other than a flat ring. Karaya compositions become slippery when wet, so that a special adhesive may be needed to keep the sealing pad from sliding around and leaking. Karaya is not readily washed off of the skin, but requires scraping for its removal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,741, I have disclosed a plastic composition suitable for use in a sealing pad for an ostomy appliance, prepared by reacting carboxymethyl cellulose gum or alginate gum with a polyol to form a plastic gel. The carboxymethyl cellulose gum product does not support bacteria growth, and the alginate gum product supports only very little bacteria growth. The preferred materials, however, become slippery when wet, and the materials may break up in pieces, which fall into the drainage pouch. Other characteristics of the compositions of the latter patent could be improved to advantage.